Give A Little Love
by ipona
Summary: Denmark visits Finland in the winter. Snowball fights and cuddling ensues. Denmark/Finland, fluff


_A/N: So this was written for the Nordic Jul Fest at Livejournal, and I thought that I should post it here as well. It's basically just mindless fluff. :)_

* * *

"How do you even survive the winter?" Denmark was shivering in his thin, autumn jacket. The winter had come to Helsinki, much earlier than it had to Copenhagen, so the suitcase Denmark had packed before he came had not included a jacket thicker than one that would suffice in the mild, Danish weather.

Finland just shrugged and tugged at the thickly knitted scarf around his neck. "You want my scarf?"

Glancing at Finland, red-cheeked from the cold, with snow falling in his hair, Denmark smiled. For a second he was going to refuse – he was a gentleman after all and Finland looked quite adorable with the lower half of his face buried into the light blue knit work. But the cold wind blew, he felt frozen to the bone, and they were not even halfway to Finland's house.

"You should come visiting me instead," he muttered as the Finn helped wrapping the scarf around him. He noticed how Finland lingered for a split second to caress his cheek. "Soon you'll be as freezing cold as Sve and Nor."

"Please," Finland snorted with a smile. He backed away from Denmark and pulled at the collar of his jacket, making it protect as much skin from the snow as possible. "If I ever turn half as frozen, you're free to kidnap me to Copenhagen until I thaw again."

"Maybe I'll do that anyway," Denmark retorted, wrapping arms around Finland's waist, pulling him into a bear hug that the Finn didn't even try to resist. Snuggling his nose into Finland's neck, he could feel the scent of ginger and saffron that reminded him of Christmas. He let go of the smaller man when Finland started giggling.

"That tickles," he complained as he pushed at Denmark's chest. Denmark just grinned and took Finland's hand in his own as they continued walking through the snowy city. After having been sitting still on the plane for almost two hours, it felt good to stretch his legs, even if it meant walking to the Finn's house in the early snow.

After forty-five minutes of walking, they grew tired though, and caught a bus for the last bit. Denmark cuddled up next to Finland, who had taken a window seat in the back of the nearly empty bus. The snow was melting in his blonde hair as he stared out the window. Denmark couldn't help but press a kiss to his flushed cheek, watching with amusement as the smile spread on his face.

"I've missed you," he said with a happy sigh.

"Mm," the Finn hummed and kissed Denmark's lips. "Me too."

They had barely gotten off the bus before Denmark's mischief acted up. He could only go so long without being just a bit naughty and the snow that laid think on the lawn outside of Finland's house called out to him. While Finland was walking ahead, his back to Denmark, the Dane scooped up a handful of snow, pressed it into a ball and threw it right at Finland's neck. His aim was a bit off so he just hit the Finn square in the back.

Whipping around, a grin split Finland's face. He muttered to no one in particular: "Oh, is that so?"

And then it was full on war (the kind with snow and laughter, not blood and bullets). Finland moved so quickly Denmark barely even had time to react before he was hit in the face, the cold running down his face and neck, inside the scarf.

"Helv-" And then another hit him. Finland had a sick aim, no matter if it came down to rifles, darts or snowballs. He had to get closer, Denmark realized as he scooped up more snow. While Finland was busy with his own snow, Denmark aimed and this time managed to hit Finland's face. Then, quick as the wind he ran up and tackled Finland to the ground.

A highly manly squeal left the Finn's lips as he fell and Denmark straddled him. He shoved handfuls of snow in Denmark's face until the Dane finally gained control of the situation and pinned his hands down.

For a moment, he just stared at Finland. The snow was melting on his face, running down his cheeks, but at the same time the moist on his eyelashes had frozen to ice. His ruffled hair was damp with sweat and was beginning to freeze as well. He looked stunning, a frozen nation wrapped in snow and ice and Denmark was just about to lean down to steal a kiss from those irresistable lips when Finland spoke.

"You're heavy."

"Way to ruin the mood," Denmark laughed and rolled off, getting to his feet. He was only now beginning to realize how cold he was, his jeans and thin jacket not nearly enough protection against the Finnish winter. He reached his hand out to help Finland up, and as he pulled him up, he caught him in his arms, embracing his waist. Finland wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck and it turned out that the Dane didn't need to steal that kiss after all – he got it quite willingly.

When they arrived at Finland's house, stumbling through the door in a wet, cold mess, they were greeted with Hanatamago's excited yipping. The little dog jumped in excitement and ran around her owner and his guest. Denmark squatted down to pet the fluffy thing as she licked happily at his fingers. He found himself giving her silly little encouragements, unconsciously falling into calling her the most adorable things he could in Danish, until Finland cleared his throat.

"Sometimes I swear people like that damn dog more than they like me," he joked and walked into the kitchen, his damp socks leaving wet footprints on the floor. "You want some hot chocolate?"

Denmark grinned and followed Finland – Hanatamago following him in turn. "Only if you have those little marshmallows I love so much."

With a grin, Finland held up a bag he had fetched from a cabinet.

"You're pretty amazing," the Dane murmured as he stepped in close, hands settling on Finland's waist, enjoying the feeling of his lover's warm body under his bare palms after such a long time apart. Finland ran his hands over Denmark's chest, to his shoulders and into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. The cold had made the Finn's lips chapped and raw, but the kisses he pressed upon Denmark were as soft and warm as ever.

"You're distracting me," Finland muttered against Denmark's lips as their kiss broke.

"Mhmm." Leaving the Finn's lips behind, Denmark began kissing down his jaw and neck. Finland's hands ran through his hair.

The moment was broken when Hana gave a shrill whine and nipped at Denmark's heels.

"Ow," he complained.

"She's probably hungry," Finland commented. "Fatass," he added, now talking to the dog. Hana didn't seem to care all that much, she was just content with having gotten the attention of her master.

Hana got her food and eventually Denmark got his chocolate too. With little marshmallows. He had distracted Finland a few more times as the man was working on it, with a few gropes and kisses, but in his defense, Finland had answered more than eagerly every time, and even allowed the Dane to push him up onto a kitchen counter once to kiss the wits out of him.

After a quick change out of their wet clothes (Finland had dug out the most ridiculous knitted sweater and mismatching sweatpants from his closet) , they cuddled up in front of the television, but Denmark, who couldn't for his life understand what the Finnish show was about, mostly because he didn't understand a word of the language (except for _perkele_, Finland had taught him what that meant), was more interested in the was Finland's hair fell over his forehead, how the skin around his mouth creased when he smiled, how his cheeks were still tinted red from the cold, how laughter spilled so easily from his lips when someone on the TV said something humorous.

When the Finn's happy eyes flickered to his, so dark blue they were almost violet, Denmark got enough of being ignored in favor for the television. Without warning, he grabbed Finland' cup and set it aside together with his own, so that he didn't spill anything on Finland's white sofa, and then pushed the man into the mattress.

"What're you doing?" Finland murmured, his mouth _so_ close to Denmark's. The Dane's eyes flitted to it, admiring the perfectly full shape of it, before pressing their lips together. Finland tasted of winter and hot chocolate, and Denmark's heart fluttered with love and joy when they pressed close. After Denmark had slipped his hands in under Finland's sweater and sucked on his lips for a few moments, he answered.

"Sweeping you off your feet."

Finland began giggling at that, but he did kiss Denmark again, peppering little sweet nips over his lips and jaw and neck while he burrowed his hands in his sandy locks and pulled him closer still.

* * *

_Review? :)_


End file.
